The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by VampireFairy13
Summary: Songfic. Despite being imprinted on by Jared, Bella chooses another, his sworn enemy. When all his previous attempts to change Bella's mind fail he is forced to wait where they first met hoping she will come to her senses. But what if it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**This songfic most likely is a two shot if enough people like it, though I may leave it as a one shot.**

**I don't own the song, the Script does and I don't own Twilight, SM does. So I don't own much here.**

**I would also like to thank Miss Mila for being an awesome beta and pointing out things I didn't even notice. :)**

**Italics=Flashback**

**Underlined Italics=Lyrics from song.**

The Man Who Can't Be Moved

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you__  
><em>_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move__  
><em>_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand__  
><em>_Saying "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

A feeling of utter despair was a constant emotion within me as I sat on the corner of a street, just outside of a little cafe, with a sleeping bag, pillow, a stash of food and a poster with _her _face on it. Bella.

It was completely stupid that I had to resort to this, but there was nothing else to do; I had tried everything else and she still wouldn't listen. So I was forced to sit on the sidewalk, showing every person who walked by my poster, asking if they could lead this girl to me if they run into her. Or better yet have Bella come by herself.

Sam was giving me hell for doing this and skipping out on my patrols, but the pain of her rejection left me with little life within myself. And I couldn't just move on, for she was my life now. I didn't care how much crap Sam would give me later. As long as I got Bella back.

I noticed a man walking out of the cafe holding a coffee mug, sipping at it as he walked away. And I couldn't help but remember how I met her vividly, and that only managed to pull more pain within my body.

_I strolled down the streets of Port Angeles, heading into a small cafe to escape the weather. I had been dying to get out of La Push. In less than a day, what I had known in life had drastically changed. I had gone from thinking that all I had to worry about was upcoming tests and studying for finals._

_The next thing I know, I've burst into a horse sized wolf, meant for killing vampires. All because I got pissed off at Paul...again. The stupid ass didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Even when he wasn't talking to someone face to face._

_I just needed to get away, even if it was for half a day._

_I sat down at a counter stool, resting the heels of my palms against my forehead, my fingers raking through my hair._

_Vampires. They exist and a family of them live in Forks. Sam and I are the only ones who can enforce the treaty that our grandfathers created with them, while also keeping the nomads off our land and away from our people._

_God, I don't want to be killing vampires for a living. I would have much rather escaped town, gone to a college away from La Push. I guess that wasn't going to happen anymore._

_I sighed removing my hands from my forehead._

"_Hello sir, may I take your order?"_

_I raised my head, looking at the waitress. "Uh, yeah, I'll just have a..." My voice trailed off as my eyes met hers. All my worries disappeared. Everything I had cared about just a moment ago washed away. All that held me to the earth now was the young woman standing in front of me, notebook in hand._

"_Sir?"_

_I cleared my throat averting my eyes from her captivating brown ones. My eyes locked on her tag that read, "Bella."_

"_Yes, I'll have a coffee; black."_

_Bella smiled and nodded, walking away to get my order. Every step she took away from me hurt more than the last, tugging at my chest, as if she was trying to take my heart with her as she walked away._

_Her exit wasn't as smooth as one would have expected. She tripped on seemingly flat ground, not managing to catch herself on the counter beside her. She did manage to use her hands to break her fall instead of slamming her face into the ground._

_I shot up from my chair immediately, going over to help her up._

"_Are you okay?" I asked crouching down beside her._

_Bella blushed, a soft shade of red flooding her cheeks. I also heard her heart beat pick up due to my enhanced senses from the new wolf side of me. "Yeah," she whispered. "At least I didn't have any food in my hands." She laughed uneasily, pushing herself off the ground._

_I stood offering her my hand._

_She smiled, her blush deepening. "Thanks."_

"_No problem." I smiled back at her._

_Bella turned her head away, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear. "Uh, I'll get your coffee now." She hurried away, though she threw a quick look over her shoulder._

_I returned to my seat, anxious for her to return, coffee be damned. I couldn't care less about the coffee. I'd much rather see her blush again or smile. Or both._

_Damn, what the hell just happened to me? Why was I so obsessed with this girl I just met?_

_My eyes caught Bella's once again as she made her way back to me. Ah, I'm so screwed. There's no way I could deny her anything, even before I truly know her._

"_Here's your coffee..." Bella said, placing the mug in front of me._

"_Jared."_

"_Huh?" Bella paused._

"_My name's Jared. It's nice to meet you, Bella." I smiled at her, offering her my hand._

"_How do you know my name?" She asked, taking my hand warily._

_I shook it then pointed to her name tag._

_She looked down. "Oh, right." She blushed, "Sorry."_

"_It's fine." I was happy I got her to blush again._

_I noticed movement from the corner of my eye and saw a man glaring in our direction from in the kitchen. "I won't keep you held up any longer and get you in trouble with your boss."_

_Bella looked towards the man too, though her face fell and she stared straight faced at the man. After a moment, she returned her attention back to me. "It was nice to meet you, Jared."_

"_Same to you. Try not to throw anyone's orders on the ground though."_

_Bella let out a quick laugh, before she walked over to another customer to take their order._

_I approached Sam about what had happened to me in the cafe the next day and he told me it was imprinting. It was when the wolf inside us recognized our mate by looking into her eyes. It's an instant connection that would give her what she needed whether it be a brother, friend or lover. And it would be extremely hard for me to be away from her._

_I found myself returning to that cafe every day, true to what Sam said about having trouble staying away from her. I was ordering a coffee and just watching Bella. After a few days of constantly returning, Bella recognized me and asked me how I was. If her manager wasn't looking and the cafe wasn't full, she would sit down and talk with me._

_I learned a lot about Bella by our little chats, and with each bit of information I received, the more I fell in love with her. I learned that her last name was Swan and she was the Chief of Police's father, who just happened to be best friends with Billy. So she was familiar with La Push since she used to go by often to hang with Jacob Black when their fathers got together._

_That was before she moved to Phoenix with her mother Renee. It was only when her mother remarried a minor league baseball player named Phil that she decided to move back, so her mother wouldn't feel so torn between the two of them._

_I learned the most about Bella by watching her interact with other people though. It was all the small things she wasn't aware about. She appeared shy with a few of what seemed to be new customers, but all the regulars she seemed at home with, joking and laughing and guessing their orders before they made them. A few would trick her and order something different. She also stumbled multiple times daily and blushed almost twice that. She was kind with the children that came in with their parents and patient whenever a customer made a mess._

_One day, about a month after I first came into the cafe I decided to try my luck at asking Bella out._

"_So...do I get to spend some time with you outside of this cafe?" I asked as she grabbed a rag from the sink. It was close to closing time and it was just the two of us in the cafe. I stood up and grabbed a second rag, walking to the other side of the counter, beginning to wipe it down. She noticed what I was doing and started to protest. "I can't sit there watching you do all the work." I told her, interrupting her._

_She closed her mouth focused on the counter she was working on, though I saw the corner of her lips turn up._

_We worked in silence until we met in the middle. "So what do you say? Do I get to see you in something other than your work uniform? Not that I'm saying you look bad in your work uniform..."_

_Bella giggled slightly at my rambling, before covering my mouth with her hand. "I would love to go somewhere as friends. Charlie has been trying to get me out of the house for more than school and work."_

_My heart sank when she took the date as a purely friends get together, but I was over joyed with the yes she had given me. At the moment, I didn't care that she just wanted to be friends. I could wait for her, at least she didn't say no._

"_Great, should I pick you up at five and we could go to a restaurant around here, or do you have a better idea?"_

_Bella shrugged. "Anything outside of Forks. Charlie takes me to the local diner way too often."_

_I smiled, "Great, I know just the place."_

I barely held back the whimper of pain at the hope I had felt then, that she didn't like me more than a friend then, but she could, later. Now, I felt lucky if I'd ever get to talk to her again.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand__  
><em>_I'm not broke, just a broken hearten man__  
><em>_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do?__  
><em>_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

Each day that passed increased the pain in my chest more than the last did, knowing that Bella had yet to show up, and possibly-if I let my hopes up- tell me she chose me.

I beat myself up internally each day, knowing I should be happy that Bella was happy and be the proper supporting imprint. Her decision shouldn't affect me like this. The imprint shouldn't pain me in this way.

But it does, because her decision could ultimately put her life in danger and I knew I wanted no life without Bella in it. She chose my enemy over me. She chose eternal damnation, death, over the imprint, the life she's supposed to have as my mate. She chose a _Cullen _over me

I felt the anger surge through me once again. Everything we fought to protect our people from. Everything I fought to protect _her _from. And that's what she chose.

"Here sir, will this help you?" I met the eyes of a woman, in her twenty's blond hair and kind blue eyes, with a glare. In her hand was a twenty dollar bill.

"I don't want money," I snarled out. I felt bad for being rude to the woman, but in the moment, the anger I felt towards myself and _Cullen _was unfortunately getting piled out on her.

The woman looked offended with my response. "You don't have to be so rude. I just wanted to help. What is it you want, if it's not money?"

I grabbed my sign tighter and shoved it in her face. "Does this read 'I need money'? No, I'm waiting for a girl. The girl on the poster."

"Why don't you just call her or go to her house?" The woman asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you think I haven't already tried that?" I demanded.

"So you sit out on a random corner, hoping for her to pass by? Or that some strangers will see her and tell her you're waiting?"

"This isn't some random corner!" I snapped. My anger kept rising and I knew if I didn't calm down now, all these civilians will have a great huge angry wolf on their hands. "This is where we first met," I motioned to the cafe next to me. "This is where she used to work. If she wants me, this is where I'll be."

The woman slapped her hand against her forehead. "Shouldn't you just stay home? Isn't that going to be the first place she looks?"

"She seems to have a...restriction for coming anywhere near my house." My body was shaking as I thought of how _Cullen _was keeping her away from the reservation at all costs. Even if it meant watching her every second of the day.

"For God's sake! Fight for her then! Go to her and don't leave until she listens to you. If you truly love her, fight for her!" With that final statement, the woman left.

I was still shaking even after she left. Though, once I focused my attention on calming down, I was once again consumed with grief.

'_Cause if one day you wake up find that your missing me__  
><em>_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be__  
><em>_Thinking maybe you'd come back to the place that we'd meet__  
><em>_You'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street__  
><em>_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Once again, I was back to leaning against the wall of the cafe, watching everyone pass by, looking at me like I had a disease or with a look of pity. I ignored both, hoping to catch sight of Bella. Each flash of brown hair, each pair of brown eyes, I saw Bella. I saw her anger as she ran away from me, I saw her love as she talked about _Cullen_, I saw her frustration as I tried to reason with her and I saw the look of hatred as she slammed the door in my face multiple times.

But I also saw the way she would smile and laugh with me when we were together, I saw the look of love and caring I saw when she thought I wasn't looking. I saw the countless times we kissed. I saw her joking and pulling pranks with the others of the pack.

These random strangers thought I was a creeper, I could feel it.

As I sat, I remembered a time when I thought nothing could go wrong, I thought everything was perfect.

_We lay together on First Beach, her hand clasped tightly in mine as we stared up at the clouds._

"_I quit my job at the cafe."_

_I turned my head to face her, seeing her eyes cloud with worry. "Why?"_

_Bella seemed to calm down when I didn't burst into a fit of anger. "I got a job at a bakery; I can actually bake the food, instead of serve it. Plus, I make a little more money."_

"_Bella, that's great!"_

_Bella beamed. "I know, I was ecstatic when they offered me the job, though, I would never have gotten it if Emily didn't force me to bake for that fair. I was just worried you'd be mad that I quit at our cafe."_

_I shook my head. "Bella I could never get mad at that. I can tell already, you like this job better and you haven't even started yet. Just because you don't work there doesn't mean we can't go there anymore."_

"_I guess you're right. Hey, that cloud looks like a hippo," Bella said, pointing up at the sky._

_I looked up to where her finger was pointing. I noticed the hippo before the wind changed its appearance. "Now it looks like a wolf."_

_Bella laughed, "A hippo changing into a wolf. Who would have guessed?"_

_I sat up on my elbow, focusing my attention on her face again. "Who would have guessed a human could change into a horse sized wolf?"_

_Bella's brown eyes met mine. "Well, I think I'd much rather prefer the company of the humans changing into horsed sized wolves. I hear they're very sociable."_

_I grinned. "Really? I might have to meet those wolves. They sound like great people." I leaned closer to Bella so my body was hovering over her right side, my left hand still clasped around hers._

"_Mmmhmm," Bella bit her lip. She reached her hand out until her fingers were grazing my cheek. "I think one of them is pretty hot."_

"_I might just have to have a little talk with that guy," I teased, faking jealousy_

_Bella shook her head, her eyes mirroring my teasing. "Nah, I don't think that's necessary. I already have my eyes on someone else."_

"_And who might that be?" I asked, moving so my whole body hovered over hers._

_Bella didn't respond, instead she leaned up, her lips pressing against mine._

"_Hey, lovebirds! We're trying to get ready for the bonfire tonight! Either come help out or get a room."_

_We pulled away and I growled. "You know just how to ruin a moment, don't you Paul?" I turned to see the bugger smirk._

"_I try my hardest."_

_I rolled my eyes but stood up, offering my hand to Bella. She took it with a smile, though a blush graced her cheeks from Paul's interruption._

"_Doesn't this give you a sense of déjà vu?" I rested my hand against her flushed cheek._

"_I didn't fall down that time, though. I sat down willingly," Bella argued._

"_Is that going to be your new excuse?" Bella opened her mouth the reply when Paul cut her off._

"_Get moving, will ya?"_

_Looking relieved, Bella took a step forward. I caught her arm, leaning my head next to her ear. "Saved by the bell this time." Bella blush deepened and I laughed as she walked away, me not far behind._

That was before _Cullen _took an interest in her and dazzled her into 'loving' him. He knew about imprints. He knew Bella was my mate, not his, yet he still took her away from me. If I ever got the chance, I'd kill the bastard, treaty be damned.

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"__  
><em>_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"__  
><em>_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows__  
><em>_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

Time passed without my acknowledgement. It was only when I got approached by a police officer that I even began to think of the amount of time that I spent sitting on this corner. And the amount of time Bella has ignored me.

"Son, I've been getting some reports of a man sitting on a street corner and not moving. Whatever point you're trying to make has been made, go home."

My head snapped up at the familiar voice I hadn't heard since that night that Charlie told me Bella didn't want to see me.

"Charlie."

Charlie was taken aback, once he recognized me, shaking his head, making sure that it really was me. "Jared? What are you doing here? I thought you were still down in La Push?"

I shook my head. "Had no need to be down there. Not getting anywhere with what I want."

Charlie sighed. "So you wait here in the streets for Bella? I don't like her with...Edwin is it?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't care less about his name either."

Charlie smirked. "Yes, well you know I don't care much about that boy and if it were my choice, I'd have her choose you. But it's Bella's choice and for whatever reason, she chose that Cullen boy. As her father, and her friend, we have to respect her decision. And sitting down here in the rain and the occasional sun isn't worth it. It's not going to change her mind."

I kept my face a passive as possible, trying not to let on how much his words cut deep. For all I know, Bella might have known I'm sitting here waiting for her, and she's just ignoring me. She could still be mad. He was right, I should be her friend and support her, and again, I would, had she not made that decision. I could not support her being with a leech. If it were any other decision, I would be behind her a hundred percent.

"What if it is completely the wrong decision, Charlie?" I gave him a forceful look, one he couldn't fully understand the meaning behind.

"Then if there is a fall back, we should be there to support her."

"Even if it can be prevented?"

Charlie didn't respond, instead, he returned to his tactic of getting me to move. "Jared, you have to move. Go home. This isn't accomplishing anything."

I shook my head, "I can't Charlie. Not until she comes by. If you want me to leave sooner, can you at least tell Bella? So she knows? And it's not like I'm bothering anybody, all I'm doing is camping out on a side walk, not attacking everyone who walks by."

Charlie sighed. "Fine, I'll leave it for now. But one comment of you attacking the civilians and I'm kicking you off the streets."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

I was once again alone with my thoughts.

_'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me__  
><em>_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be__  
><em>_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet__  
><em>_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street__  
><em>_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,__  
><em>_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

"_Jared, I'm choosing him."_

_Such a simple sentence that held so much power and emotion. She sounded so frustrated as she said it, causing her words to cut deep. My chest burned and my heart tugged painfully. Breathing was becoming more difficult._

_I looked down at Bella with all my conflicting emotion. "You're choosing the leech?" I asked, speaking each word slowly, pronouncing each syllable._

_Bella threw her hands up, showing her annoyance. "Yes! How many times are you going to make me say it?"_

_I stepped closer to her, but she stepped back. She matched each of my advances with a retreat until her back hit the brick wall of her house. Her eyes were downcast, and she was biting her lip._

_I leaned my face in. "So the past two years have meant nothing to you? The imprint doesn't affect you?"_

_Bella held my gaze steady. "Of course it meant something to me, then. Now I care about him. I love him. He loves me too."_

"_He can't love you as unconditionally as I can. He has the decision to leave you. I won't. You aren't the only option for him. You are for me Bella. You can't reject the imprint after you've accepted it. There is no undo button in life." I moved my face in until our noses touched. Bella tried to move away, but I rested both my arms on either side of her head._

"_I'm sorry you had to be stuck with me Jared. But I don't care about you as much as I do him."_

_I winced, "So you're just going to live with him, as you age and he's just going to stay the same. That's going to be your choice?" I demanded._

_Bella's eyes left mine again as she mumbled, "I'm not staying human."_

_The wolf inside me roared. My hand slammed against the brick beside her head. Bella flinched. I could feel my body tremble with the rage that my mate was willing to die and become a bloodsucking leech, all for a man that would leave her in a second once he found something better. And Bella wouldn't be able to change back._

"_At least you won't have to worry about the imprint then, you can move on with your life."_

_My body trembled. "You. Are. The. Only. One. You die, I die. You die when you become a leech Bella. You don't live, you exist in a dead unchanging body and there's no turning back." I could feel the growls bubbling in my chest._

_Bella was trembling herself, but out of fear. She feared me. My trembling slowed a little bit._

_The overwhelming sickly sweet smell of vampire overwhelmed my nose, warning me of Edward's presence and had me trembling all over again. "I think you should back away from her now," Edward warned._

"_I don't give a damn what you think, Eddie. I'm not going to hurt her, she is _my _mate after all." I said looking at him over my shoulder._

"_Jared, do what Edward says. Get away from me." Bella said, putting her hands on my shoulders to push me away, but she barely made me flinch._

"_God damn it, Jared! Aren't you supposed to support me and be what I need; brother, friend or lover? Right now, I want you to be my friend. Why won't you accept that?"_

"_My need to be your protector over rides any of those. Your safety comes first. Even if it means you hate me afterwards. As long as you're alive." I looked into her eyes, trying to get the point across to her that Edward was dangerous._

_I cold hand slammed down on my shoulder, making me break my gaze with Bella._

"_Get...your hand...off...me." I snarled._

"_Get away from Bella." He responded._

_I smirked, "See Bella? He won't even call you his girlfriend."_

_That sent Edward into a frenzy, gripping my shoulder tighter. "Bella, move." I told her as I removed my other arm from the wall. She thankfully listened to me. I shifted the second she was not in any range for me to hurt her._

_My change caused Edward to drop his hand from my shoulder so it would remained attached. We began to circle each other immediately, each waiting for a sign of the other's guard going down._

"_Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Bella yelled, jumping between the two of us, her back facing Edward._

"_Jared, calm yourself, you have no right to insult Edward and you aren't going to change my decision. So stop acting like a child that didn't get a candy bar and grow up," Bella told me sternly._

_The smug grin on Edwards face made me growl._

"_Stop it!" Bella chastised again, not even looking behind her to see the reason for my growl, her own assumptions already made._

"_I suggest you leave, Jared, and don't come back. I'd say until you can accept my decision, but I know you won't. So save everyone the pain and just stay away."_

_The rejection tore through me like my blood was turning to ice, flowing through my veins, before hitting my heart last, jabbing it with a huge icicle. I hung my head and my legs began to buckle. I could also feel the beginning of tears, but I fought those back. I would not cry, though a whine escaped my muzzle without my consent._

_With all the strength I could muster, I steadied my legs and ran into the forest, not even glancing behind me at the mate that did not want me._

_People talk about a guy whose waiting on a girl__  
><em>_There are no holes in his shoes, but a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved__  
><em>_Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news__  
><em>_And you'll come running to the corner__  
><em>_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

After a while every person that passed was gossiping to the ones they were walking with about me and who I was waiting for. I was hoping word would get around quickly, for more time was passing then I thought and each day could be closer to Bella making the worst decision of her life.

In the predicament I was in, night was my favourite time. It was the time I'd dream that I had made enough commotion that the news would take notice and I'd end up on the TV with my own story. Bella would just happen to be watching the news at the time, and she'd see me. She would be so surprised to see me and felt so touched by my actions that she would immediately race over to Port Angeles to see me in the flesh.

I always dreamt that she would apologize and say that she was wrong, that she didn't want Edward and she wanted me, not just because of the imprint, but because she truly loved me, like I loved her. The dream always ended up with us kissing as our way of making up.

When I'd wake up in the morning, the dream felt so real, that I'd be looking around desperately for Bella. Or even question why I was waiting, when Bella already wanted me back.

It was those mornings I hated the most, when reality crashed back in.

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

I made a name for myself though, among everyone who passed me. Even all the new faces seemed to refer to me as 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved'. Once again, I hoped that this would be another way for the information to reach Bella, so she could rush over here and prove to me my dreams aren't only just dreams.

Or, Bella could already know about me waiting for her and she's just choosing not to visit me.

That thought caused a sharp jerk in my chest. I grunted and a few passers-by looked at me funny, not that I cared anymore. I just wanted Bella.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you one the corner of the street_

My wishes were answered a few weeks later.

I was leaning against the cafe walls as per usual, holding up my sign, when I saw an angel walk towards me; my angel.

My eyes glued onto her frame, drinking her in greedily, missing the sight of her. My memories didn't do her justice. The tugging in my chest was also receding for the first time in months with every step closer Bella took. She was freeing me of my pain, and she wasn't even aware of it.

Her eyes met mine once she had crossed the street and was on the corner. I stared long into the eyes that captured me from the first look. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown they were when I saw them months ago, even her uneven mouth was the same.

She stopped in front of me and stood there, her hands on her hips.

"Bella," I whispered.

The crowd around us stopped, watching us intently. This was the confrontation everyone was waiting for; for the Man Who Can't Be Moved to finally meet the one he was waiting for.

"Jared." Her voice sounded different. It sounded weak, like she hadn't used it much these past months, something I knew was false. A swell of hope rose within me. Maybe she had been feeling all the pain I was. "I see you've been waiting a while."

I nodded, though the softness in her voice was worrying me now. "I figured this was the best place to wait since you don't have a particular liking for La Push."

Bella bit her lip nodding, "I'm sorry it took me a while to get here, I've been busy lately."

"Spending time with _Cullen_, I presume? Was he not letting you come to me?"

Bella sighed, "You still haven't accepted my decision. I love _him, _Jared. So this meeting isn't one where we can kiss and make up. Your opinions haven't changed and neither have mine."

"My opinions have a solid base of why I'm sticking to them, and you know it. Your just too blinded by the shiny gifts _Cullen _hangs in front of your face for you to see your unstable opinion. He's giving you empty promises, fake love and a controlling lifestyle that's just the way he wants. He's only after one thing Bella and you know what it is."_You're blood, _I added silently."But does he even consider what you want? Have you even been to La Push lately to see any of the guys?"

"He does consider what I want. He's letting me come to you to give the reason my opinion is thoroughly stable." She threw a letter in my lap.

I ignored the letter. "Oh, he's _letting _you? You have a right to a free will Bella."

"Oh really? Then why are you trying to force me out of a relationship with Edward and in one with you?" Bella's eyes narrowed and her hands tightened on her hips.

"You _know _that relationship is dangerous! I'm merely looking out for your safety. And when have I ever forced you into a relationship with me? I never forced you on that date two years ago, I never forced you to kiss me. I never forced my will on you. I didn't force you into seeing me. I waited. I waited for you to make the choice. Does he even let you make a decision? You've been dazzled by him, Bella. The Bella I knew two years ago would not get _dazzled_."

"That Bella's gone, Jared, whether you like it or not and the new Bella wants Edward. Why can't you put your petty rivalries aside and accept that?"

My eyes narrowed. "Petty rivalries?" She knew what went on between the Cullens and the pack was more than a petty rivalry.

"Yes, petty rivalries." She turned to walk away.

"Just let me ask you one last thing, would _Cullen _sit on a street corner waiting for you? Would he care enough to remember the first place you met? Or does he rush you and seem to forget what you truly care about? Do you even remember what you truly care about any more?"

Bella paused, letting my words sink in. "Good bye Jared. I'll see you on the 19th if you decide to come."

Just like that she walked away from me, leaving me on the corner, and giving back all the pain she had briefly taken away.

All my waiting, led to nothing.

_So I'm not moving_

_('Cause if one day you wake and find that you're missing me)_

_I'm not moving_

_(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)_

_I'm not moving_

_(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place we'd meet)_

_I'm not moving_

_(And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street)_

The crowd stood around a few moments longer, seemingly waiting for me to open the letter Bella threw in my lap.

I inspected the fancy penmanship on the front of the envelope before slowly opening.

It was a wedding invitation, that was dated for just under three weeks from now.

Anger ran through my veins, and every second I stare at the sheet of paper, the harder my body shook. I knew I had to get away from all the eyes before I phased. I'm pretty sure nothing could calm me down in that moment.

I dropped the letter and left everything where it was, as I rushed out of the public eye.

Unfortunately, there was no forest close enough for me to phase in, so I was left with a dark deserted alley.

As soon as I was hidden from anyone who could pass by, I didn't fight it off anymore-though I remembered to take off my shorts first so I would have something to change back into later. My wolf came tearing out. Though it wanted to growl and whine and hunt down Edward Cullen and end his unnatural existence, I couldn't, not in the city. Not with the threat of someone seeing.

Much to my dismay, I was not alone with my thoughts; Jake, Sam and Paul were also phased.

Sam barely got the chance to get a word in before my memories came tumbling out for the lot of them to see.

"She's marrying the leech?" Jacob yelled, infuriated. "The bastard knows about our imprinting and he still goes after an imprint? He is so dead." The volume of his thoughts was giving me a headache combined with my own anger. But I was happy that Jacob cared so much about her, as a friend.

"After four months, she comes back just so she can give you the wedding invitation?" Paul asked. "That's low. That RSVP date on the letter?"

"Yeah?"

"Dude, that was a week ago."

I swore as I ran into an alley wall, the only thing I could take my anger out on without making too much of a ruckus, not counting the dent I made in the wall. "So convenient that the leech _let _her give me the invitation after I wasn't allowed to say I could or couldn't go." I growled low enough so no humans who happened to pass by would hear, expressing my anger. After a moment, I sighed. "I'm out. I'm going to wallow in self-pity without the annoying little voices in my head. And here I thought imprinting was supposed to be a miracle for us."

"So you didn't manage to rip through your shorts?" Paul laughed.

"Shut it," I snapped. "I'm not in the mood."

"You're coming back to La Push, aren't you Jared?" Sam asked.

I didn't respond, instead, I phased back and put my shorts back on. The pain hit me hard as I realized, I'm losing Bella. With every day, every hour, Bella is getting farther and farther away from me.

I took a moment to just wallow.

Once I decided I had the strength to move and not completely collapse, I started back to my corner.

I sat down on my sleeping bag, letting the pain and loss and rejection over whelm me.

I would wait here, Bella would change her mind; she knew where I was now and I wouldn't move until she changed her mind. She had to change her mind or we would both die in the process.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move._


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to make this a two shot for the three people who reviewed. I thank you guys for taking the time to do so.**

**I hope you guys like the final instalment and hope some more people will review though I still love everyone who alerted this, don't get me wrong.**

**Thanks to MissMila for betaing. :)**

Bella's POV

It almost killed me to walk away from Jared like that. The pain that had been momentarily healed by Jared's presence came back in full force as I left him.

But I had to remind myself of the same thing I had been reminding myself of for the past four months. He wasn't accepting my decision, one I made knowing everything I needed to. It was best for me. Edward loved me, I loved Edward.

"_I didn't force you into seeing me. I waited. I waited for you to make the choice. Does he even let you make a decision?" _Jared's voice rang clear through my head as I climbed back into my truck, starting it up with a roar. But even the deafening sound of my truck didn't drown out the thoughts that Jared's questions had made resurface in my head.

Did Edward really force me to do things? He did have times when he insisted that certain things that I wanted to do were "too dangerous"... like going to see the pack in La Push. And when I argued back that they wouldn't hurt me and my argument gave me enough leverage to convince him what I said was true, he threw in the fact that Alice couldn't see me when I was near the wolves and therefore he couldn't guarantee my safety.

And maybe he did offer suggestions for what I could do each day, but I could refuse to do them and Edward would understand. Maybe I hadn't refused any of those ideas yet, but that doesn't mean that I can't and that Edward would ignore me.

So what if we fought a lot, out of ear shot of the family? Every couple has disagreements. Jared knew that with all the time we were together.

_But he wasn't the one continuously starting an argument when you didn't go with his plans; Jared was lenient. He only argued when you were compromising your safety_, the little voice inside my head whispered.

No, that was beside the point. I didn't care if I fought less with Jared, Edward and I could get over that minor bump, for he did let me make choices, even if Jared doubted that.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts for the drive, that I hadn't even realised I had arrived at the Cullen house.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as soon as I walked through the door of their house. "Have I told you that you're the best almost sister in-law ever?"

"Yes, Alice. Just don't go overboard. I don't want a really fancy wedding," I said, already exhausted with the conversation.

"But it's your big day Bella! Shouldn't your wedding be big?"

I looked over at Jasper who was on the other side of the room. I met his eyes. "I don't understand how you survived your own wedding."

Jasper chuckled, "I was present for only what was necessary."

"That's a good idea," I mused, causing Jasper to chuckle some more.

"No!" Alice interrupted forcefully. "You are necessary for all of it! You're the bride."

"Then don't make it big and over the top; that was our deal." A pair of cool arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Let Alice have her fun, love. All that matters is that you will be my wife by the end of the night, and you'll celebrate with your friends and family," Edward crooned in my ear.

I turned around in his arms to face him. "No, Alice can have her own fun when she plans her next wedding, sorry Jasper. This is our wedding and I don't want it over the top. Stick with the basics, 'cause by the end of the night, we're still going to be married in front of those who count."

Edward stared into my eyes, and I could feel myself getting lost within the gold depths, and my mind getting foggy. "What if I want a larger wedding?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, only to close it again when I realized my voice didn't work. I cleared my throat. "I-I guess it's okay, just not _too _big."

_You're letting him force his will on you. He guilts you into what he wants, ignoring your wishes. Isn't it supposed to be the brides dream day?_ The little voice broke through my muddled brain, and it was resembling Jared.

Edward smiled, a beautiful, heart stopping smile that erased the little Jared inside my head. "Great, let's leave Alice to do her thing while we head to our meadow."

I nodded, a stupid lost look in my eye as I let him lead me out of the house.

I went through the next couple days without being fully aware of them. Most of it was all wedding plans; when Alice would come up to me with these plans asking for my opinion between two choices, I picked randomly, not even looking at the choices. And then there was the day that Alice wanted me to try on the dresses she picked out; that was hell.

"C'mon, Bella! I liked the first dress so much better! It's much more elegant. That doesn't flatter your body at all."

I disagreed with her, I thought the mermaid style showed off and accentuated the curves I had and looked modern with the small amount of elaborate beading. Alice on the other hand much preferred the historic lace ball gown. I felt as if I was going to get lost in it, my height didn't help the problem.

"No, Alice, this one is much better. _I _like it."

Alice pursed her lips and inspected me in it once again. She shook her head. "This one isn't good at all. I think Edward would like the first one much better, too."

"I don't give a damn if Edward would prefer the olden lace dress that covers me to my ears." Alice looked shocked at my cursing. "This is _my _dress and I'm putting my foot down. If you want to throw this huge wedding, _I _want to choose what I'm going to have to spend the day in."

"I don't know, Bella. Won't you have a problem walking in the skirt that starts at your knees? The other one would give you more room to walk."

I sighed in frustration. "Do you not hear me speaking Alice? I want this dress. This is my day that I'm generously letting you plan and all I'm asking is for this dress. So come out of Alice-land and listen to what _I _want for _my _wedding."

Alice looked put off with my comment, her mouth forming an 'O' and her eye brows furrowing.

"Bella, love, what is all the commotion I'm hearing from downstairs?" Edward asked through the door, the knob beginning to turn.

Alice snapped out of her funk. "No! Don't come in, you can't see any of the possibilities!" She ran to the door, slamming it shut.

I had enough. I stepped towards the closet, to change out of the dress. "There are no possibilities, Alice. This is the dress. I will take it home with me and if I find it taken from my closet and mysteriously gone forever, I will never forgive you and will turn up to the wedding in jeans and a T-shirt."

Once I had the dress off and I was back in my own clothes, I took the dress and hanger, put the protective cover back on and started to the door. Alice watched me, shocked. I knew this was the first time she saw me standing up for myself, and I knew she wasn't used to it one bit.

She didn't stop me though, as I walked through the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Edward." I waved to the family once without turning around or stopping.

On the drive home, I felt very content.

It was the nights I spent in my room alone, not occupied by my daily activities, that the pain the imprint caused me took over me and rendered me useless. I hated them.

The pain would keep me in my bed, unable to do much more than roll side to side.

I tried to keep my sobs and cries of pain silent, as to not worry Charlie, but lately, I wasn't sure how well I succeeded with that. With the wedding day coming closer and closer and still no sign of Jared, the pain increased. The constant tugging and burning and utter emptiness that filled me left me only partly full and loved.

I hated how it gave me nightmares each night, the most common one was of Jared and Edward getting into a fight and Edward ended up killing Jared. Edward disappeared afterwards, but I was left to watch Jared die, unable to move, unable to help him.

I would watch his wolf howl as Edward made the killing blow, and he would stumble around as if he was trying to get closer to me. Eventually, his legs would give out and he'd collapse to the ground, changing back to human in the process. I could see the blood flowing from his many wounds that were not healing, only to see a bite mark in his shoulder. The same dread washed over me as I remembered that vampire bites were deadly to the wolves.

With his last breath, he would always mutter the same things.

"_He would have killed you...he still can. I waited... I love you."_

The worst part was watching the light of life fade from his eyes, watching his body tremble in its final struggle before death over took him. I cried every time and that was how I woke up in the middle of the night each time; crying and hollow, as if he really had died.

Once again, I found myself at the Cullen house, with the wedding only a week away. Alice was throwing wedding plans in my face continuously despite the obvious look of exhaustion written all over my face.

Jasper took pity on my after a while and managed to drag his mate off for hunting.

I would have enjoyed the down time ten times more hand I not had the pain of the imprint to deal with when I had nothing to occupy my time. And with the pain that I was trying desperately to hide, came memories of Jared.

I saw him sitting on the corner, in his sleeping bag, holding a flimsy cardboard sign loosely in his hands as he called out to me one last time before I left.

"_Just let me ask you one last thing, would Cullen sit on a street corner waiting for you? Would he care enough to remember the first place you met?"_

"Are you feeling okay, love?" Edward asked, sitting down beside me, startling me.

I nodded, staring at the TV in front of me, not really watching what was on the screen but I made out that I was. I didn't want Edward to get suspicious of what I had on my mind. I knew he would be furious if he knew I was thinking about Jared.

"Edward, do you remember the place that we first met?" I asked, Jared's questions bothering me to no end. I needed their answers.

"Of course love, we met in high school," Edward said giving me a smile, though I could see the undermining look underneath.

I bit my lip, shaking my head, "No, that was the first time you saw me, we hadn't actually met, seeing as you rushed away the next day, so you wouldn't drink my blood." I saw a small look of confusion fall over Edwards face and my heart dropped. Jared was right, Edward didn't remember. "We met in the book store in Port Angeles; I was looking for a new read. You were already inside, looking through the shelf on the other side of the store. I had dropped my handful of books and you helped me pick them up." I looked into his eyes, not even a sliver of realization in them.

"You don't remember," I whispered.

Edward's hand cupped my cheek looking deep into my eyes. Usually, I found myself getting lost in them, but not this time. All I could see was his forgetfulness. "Of course I remember, Bella. Vampires remember everything; I was merely confused by your question."

Lies. There was nothing confusing about my question, least of all to a 'vampire who remembers everything'.

"If necessary...would you wait on the street for me? In front of that book store?"

Edward seemed flabbergasted. "Why would I have to do that? I could just wait here. You could call or come visit when you're ready."

He didn't get it; he didn't get the sentimentality of the gesture. "Would you give me the space I needed completely, including staying out of my room at night?"

Edward nodded, but I had a feeling he wouldn't. He's a vampire; he could break in if he wanted.

But as I continued to look at him disbelievingly, a shadow fell across his face. "It's because of that _mutt_, isn't it? He was telling you lies again. I knew I shouldn't have let you go to him."

I stood up, "Let me? Edward, you can't control me. I have a free will and it's about damn time you understand that." Oh God, I sounded like Jared.

"Bella, you know I was anxious to let you go to the _mutt _because they are unstable. He could easily hurt you."

I threw my hands up. "Oh, give it a break, will you? _Jared _won't hurt me. He is the one person-other than possibly my father-that I _know _won't hurt me. Or have you forgotten he imprinted on me, guaranteeing my safety?"

I could see anger begin to boil within him when I mentioned the imprint again.

"So if I want to see him _as a friend_, as my fiancé, you should be supporting and respect my decision. Right now, you're not doing that and it makes me question if you're what I need in a husband."

The shock was evident on his furious face, but I stood my ground, staring into his eyes, waiting for his response.

Finally, Edward composed himself. "I see I have not been supporting where I should, and I promise to be more so from now on."

I nodded once smiling as I got an idea. "Good, then you will be supporting of my idea to go down to La Push to see Jared and Jake and the rest of the pack again."

I didn't wait for his reply; instead, I got up and walked right out the door. I braced myself for an angry Edward rushing out to stop me at vampire speed, but surprisingly he didn't. Maybe I actually shocked him into immobility.

I drove my truck as quickly as it would go, hoping to pass the treaty line, before Edward decided he wanted to stop me and make up some excuse that I'd have to go back to his house with him.

A sense of calm and a feeling of being at home, washed over me and I immediately knew I had passed over the treaty line. Eventually, I pulled up to Jake's house.

As usual, Jake met me outside, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't marry him, Bells," Jacob whispered into my hair. "Don't hurt Jared like that."

I waited for him to let me go. "Hello to you, too." I paused, realizing what he said. "Wait, you know?"

"Yeah, Jared phased as soon as you left. In a deserted alley," he added on quickly when he saw my eyes widen. "He's dying inside Bella."

I took a few steps away from Jake; his words were bringing back the pain increasingly. I put my hand over my heart as I felt the painful tugging. I shook my head, as I referred back to my usual response. "I love him, Jake. I want to marry him. We had a discussion today and he agreed that he was being a little too controlling, so he's backing off."

"I'm guessing that's why you're here?"

I nodded.

Jake ran a hand through his hair, "At least don't let him change you. You don't seem to understand that you die when you change. If you die, Jared dies. Don't end his life like that, Bells."

"Jake..."

"No, it's not just your life you're ending by letting him turn you into a vampire, but it's Jared's as well. Don't be selfish and take his future away from him, even if it ends up being a miserable one because he feels he let his imprint get dazzled by a vampire. At least do that for him, please Bella."

I pursed my lips crossing my arms. I wanted to be with Edward forever, but now, it was finally sinking in. Jared's life was ultimately in my hands and I couldn't kill him like that, even if I wanted to be with Edward for eternity.

I didn't voice my thoughts to Jake though, "Where's Jared?"

Jake looked sad. "He hasn't returned yet. As far as I know, he's still sitting on the street corner in Port Angeles."

I bit my lip nodding again. I couldn't risk going up to see Jared again, just yet. I had to make sure Edward stuck to his word first, by coming down to La Push, where he couldn't cause a scene. "Can I just hang out with you? I'm trying to get away from all the planning...and Alice. She's going overboard even though I asked her not to."

Jake smiled then. "'Course! I always want you down here Bells. Do you want to go to the beach or do you want to take the bikes for a spin again?"

"Maybe I should stay away from the bikes for a while. I'm still traumatized from the last crash I took."

Jake laughed, "The beach it is. It's good to have you back Bells."

I smiled. "Good to be back." Even if it's only for a while.

The internal fight of taking immortality or leaving it never left my mind for a minute. Nor did the haunting nightmares. Even to this day, sitting in Alice's room, having her apply the makeup and having Rosalie tugging at my hair. The dark thoughts had affected my body as well as my mind, pissing Alice off because she had to apply more concealer under my eyes to hide the dark circles.

I still couldn't believe I was actually sitting here, getting ready for my wedding. In a few hours, I would be Edward's wife and Edward my husband.

I was nervous beyond belief, for both the life time commitment I was making and how overboard Alice had gone with it. She even blindfolded me when I walked through the house. She wanted everything to be a complete surprise when I walked down the aisle.

She still hasn't learned I don't like surprises.

"Oh my gosh! My baby girl is all grown up!"

I rolled my eyes as I heard my mother enter the room. Even without looking at her, I knew her eyes were filling with unshed tears. Renee, the dramatic one.

"What do you want Mom?" I asked, gritting my teeth as Rosalie tugged a little too hard.

"Sorry," Rose muttered as she continued putting my hair up.

Renee let out an exasperated gasp. "I came to see my daughter before she walks down the aisle and...to give you this," Renee stretched her hand out and in it was a fancy hair comb with blue gems engraved in it.

I gasped, "Mom, this is beautiful!"

Renee smiled smugly, "I know; it was your grandmother's, I thought that you should have something of Charlie's and mine in your wedding and I know you don't like people buying you gifts."

Rose and Alice had finished with me by then, so I was able to stand to give Renee a hug. "It's great, thank you."

Renee gave the comb to Rose, who carefully added it to my hair.

Alice then tugged me over to a wall to ceiling mirror.

I gasped as I took my appearance in. My hair was put up in such an intricate way that I couldn't even begin to describe it, and with the flash of blue my mother's comb added the perfect flash of colour. My makeup made me look nearly as flawless and Alice and Rose, and I couldn't help but smile. Of course, the dress tied everything together. I could see myself walking down the aisle to be married.

"Edward's going to love it," Alice said, a smile gracing her lips too. But as soon as her words hit my ears, the spell was broken. It wasn't Edward I had seen in my fantasy but Jared, and not knowing whether or not he'd be there broke my heart. Though I couldn't be sure if it was because of his absence or not.

I forced the smile to remain on my face. Yes, I should be happy that Edward would love it. I was marrying Edward because I loved him and he loved me. We were going to live happily together.

Then why was it that the mental profession sounded like I was trying to convince myself?

There was a knock on the door. "Is she ready?"

I swallowed the growing lump in my throat that was not forming because of anxiousness. "Yeah, Dad."

Charlie came into the room. When he looked at me his eyes teared up, too.

"Aw, Dad, don't start crying, or I will too!"

"And we can't have that; it took forever to put all that makeup on!" Alice added.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Right, let's get this show on the road then."

Renee left the room to take her seat as Alice gave me the low down on what to do. She had finished just in time for the music to start.

As instructed, I waited ten seconds after Alice got to the bottom of the stairs to start my own descend to the music of 'Here Comes the Bride.' I could hear people getting out of their seats as Charlie and I made our way down.

As we walked, I had to lean heavily on Charlie's arm, having a hard time keeping myself stable in the heels I was wearing. When we were nearing the bottom of the stairs, I lifted my gaze from my feet to inspect the crowd, looking for one russet face in particular, but didn't see him. Though I guess I should have known, through the still strong tugging in my chest.

Once I started walking past all the chairs I lifted my eyes to meet Edward's, but I couldn't find the amount of joy I should, knowing I was mere moments away from marrying the one I loved. I didn't even get anywhere near feeling like I was going to cry. Only a sense of unease, as if the wrong man stood before me.

I had been so lost in thought, I didn't even realize that Charlie and I had reached the end of the aisle and he had already given Edward my hand.

"You alright, love?" Edward whispered in my ear. Only the other vampires in the room would have been able to hear.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. And I was, every moment, the tugging in my chest was decreasing, and the pain was going away. Maybe the imprint was allowing me to finally choose Edward, knowing I wanted Jared as a friend.

Together, we turned to face Angela's dad, who had offered to be our pastor.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate this man and this woman coming together in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections as to why this man and this woman should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

We waited a moment in silence. No one spoke, so the pastor opened his mouth to continue with the ceremony. He didn't get a chance to get the words out of his mouth when the front door slammed open and the one voice I never expected to hear today rang through the house.

"I object!"

In unison, we all turned around to stare at the person who barged into the house. When my eyes fell on him, I couldn't help a smile grace my lips. Jared. He stood there, half naked as always, shifting from foot to foot, chest heaving as everyone stared at him.

I could feel the weight of everyone's shock as we all stared at him. But he ignored them all; his eyes were only on me. I met his gaze, the intensity of it made me shiver.

Angela's father cleared his throat before he addressed Jared, everyone's gaze turning to him. "What are you reasons for this man and woman not to be married?"

The heads turned yet again, as they waited for Jared's response. It was like watching the spectators at a tennis match.

Jared swallowed taking a deep breath before speaking. "I never thought I'd be the man to ruin a wedding like this. But..." He ran his hand through his hair nervously, his eyes drifting from mine.

I so desperately wanted to run to his side, comfort him, tell him it was alright. But I didn't, I stood in the same spot, as Edward's hand grew tighter around my own.

"Bella, you shouldn't marry Edward when you know he doesn't truly love you. Ever since you met him, all he did was control you. He knew you were in a relationship with me at the time, but he still forced himself into your presence and doing things that made you think you liked him. Once he fully got you away from me, he kept you to himself, keeping you away from your friends, from the things you like to do and the places you like to be and forced you to do things he wanted.

"If you acted against what he wanted, he'd scold you like a two year old child. If he did let you go somewhere you wanted, you had to continuously check in with him. If he can't even trust you, how can he love you?"

Edward's hand around mine was becoming extremely painful. "Edward," I warned quietly, but he ignored me.

"You're just jealous she didn't want you anymore. You're just upset that she chose me over you. Wouldn't you let her go and let her be happy if _you _truly loved her?" Edward demanded, anger and hate dripping from his every word. His hand tightened even more until I felt bones break.

I cried out, tears falling down my face. The human guests didn't take much notice of my tears, assuming it was because of the fighting men, but the vampires and Jared knew different.

Jared's eyes moved from Edward's to my hand and back to Edward glaring. "Sometimes you have to fight for the one you love, and help them get out of a relationship that was _hurting _them, even if they hate you afterwards. You must realize how much your ways _hurt _her. Or do you ignore them because you just like having her under your control? Do you even _respect _her at all?" He looked at Edward pointedly every time he said hurt as he began to walk towards us. He barely took two steps when Edward flung me behind him, jostling my broken hand. I cried out again.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle speaking to Edward, his lips moving too fast for my human eyes to see. He must have been telling Edward to let go of me, but his hand didn't loosen.

It was in that moment, with Edward standing in front of me, his hand still holding my broken one with vampire strength, glaring at Jared who walked towards us, not even shaking, eyes burning with anger that any _inkling _I had of ever loving Edward disappeared. If he truly loved me, he wouldn't be "protecting" me from a man that was not a threat-for wasn't I standing up there to marry _him_?- and hurt me almost intentionally?

Jared had been right all along. All his words and questions came together in my mind and I accepted and understood them. Jared loved me. He never hurt me, he never controlled me, he trusted me and never forced me into something I wasn't ready for. Unlike Edward who insisted I marry him.

I loved Jared.

The thought had so much certainty that I was trying to pull myself from Edward grip to run to Jared's side and kiss him with all my pent up passion.

But Edward still had my broken hand in an iron grip.

I wrapped my other hand around his wrist. "Edward, let me go."

Jared smirked at Edward, he saw my revelation, heck, he probably felt it. I had re-accepted the imprint. "Yeah, Edward, let her go. Or do you not trust the love that you two share? Are you guilty into faking your love and know the second you let go of her hand that she's going to come running straight to me?"

Edward growled.

My eyes widened in fear as I tried to distance myself from him. That had been the most primal growl that had ever escaped his lips in front of me, let alone the humans at the ceremony. What the hell would they think?

Jared was standing in front of us then and he got into Edward's face, looking down at the vampire as he glared. "I'll tell you one more time, let...Bella...go."

Edward's lip pulled over his teeth in a snarl and I feared both Jared's life and mine in that second. But Jared stood strong, and roughly grabbed Edward's wrist.

Edward let go of my hand, only to use both hands to push Jared all the way to the other side of the room.

I gaped. Did Edward just use his vampire strength in front of the humans? Then I felt worried and guilty. I shouldn't care about that right now. Jared could be hurt.

Thankfully, Edward didn't grab hold of my hand again, instead he stalked towards Jared, who had stood up and was beginning to shake.

By then, the rest of the Cullens were leading the guests outside, apologizing as Carlisle moved in to break it up.

Just as the guests left, the rest of the pack filed in as Jared burst into his wolf.

Jake, catching sight of me ran to stand beside me, the rest of the pack going to back up Jared.

I moved to step closer to Jared, but Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist stopping me. "Not right now, Bells." He looked down at my mauled hand. "The leech do that?" I nodded. "He's dead."

"Good."

My words surprised me. But even in my shock, I didn't regret them. I wouldn't be sad if Edward died. I'd have a party and dance over his ashes. As long as it meant Jared didn't go with him.

I focused my attention back to Jared and Edward to see them in a standstill, Carlisle holding Edward back, the pack holding Jared back and Edward with one less arm. Despite Carlisle's calming words they were still growling at each other. The rest of the Cullen family rushed back inside, Jasper and Emmett running to Carlisle's side to help him restrain Edward.

Right then, I knew I was fed up with Edward.

"SHUT UP!" I bellowed. The growls cut off immediately and all eyes were on me. I didn't focus on any but Jared's eyes and as he stared at me, all I could see was worry. A whine escaped his muzzle.

"Jake, let me go." He did so, though he hesitated. He was right behind me as I started moving towards the group. I walked until I stood between Jared and Edward, having a sense of déjà vu. Only this time, I faced Edward.

I looked into his eyes. Instead of being their comforting golden yellow, they were pitch black. Had I not had Jared behind me, I would have been shaking in fear. I shook my head. "I don't even need to explain why I no longer love you. You should already know."

Edward growled, and struggled towards me, though Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett had a good grip on him.

I backed up, not trusting Edward at my back until I stood next to Jared. I wound the fingers of my good hand through his fur as I stood next to him. Quickly, I replaced my fingers with my arms and engulfed him in a hug, my arms wrapping around his neck.

I could feel Jared's chest rumble happily, though his eyes never left Edwards.

"I choose you, Jared. Again."

That sent Edward into a snarling rage that took the whole family to drag him out of the house. Jared didn't look at me until Edward was out of sight.

His familiar eyes locked onto mine as he searched. He must have found what he was looking for, for he smiled, letting his tongue hang out. I laughed as I buried my face into his fur.

"We should probably get you back to La Push. I don't trust the bloodsucker." Jake said, tugging my shoulder gently. I lifted my head to see the pack was already outside phased, waiting and guarding.

"I agree completely." I turned to Jared. "Can I get a ride on your back?"

Jared nodded once, lowering himself onto his stomach, so I could climb onto his back. Once I got as comfortable as I could in my dress-cursing it the whole time I tried to climb on until Jake helped me up-Jared stood and walked out the door. As soon as his paws hit grass, he ran.

I yelped out in surprise, the speed catching me off guard. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as we travelled through the forest at amazing speeds.

I felt no need to close my eyes as Jared ran. Even with the trees blurring past me, I felt safe and in awe at Jared's strength, as I felt his muscles move underneath me.

In no time we were in the forests of La Push and Jared was slowing down. He stopped in the clearing behind his house and lowered himself to the ground. I ungracefully rolled off him. Unfortunately, I landed on my broken hand and cried out.

Jared's face was in mine in an instant, his eyes full of worry. I shook my head at him. "I'm fine," I croaked out. "Just phase back."

I got myself up as Jared returned back fully human clad in his usual cut offs. As soon as our eyes met, his face broke out into a grin and he engulfed me in a hug, wary of my hand.

It took me a moment to realize we were both shaking and I had tears falling down my face.

Jared pulled back, looking at me again and I saw he had a few tears falling too. His hand ghosted up to my face, caressing my cheek. "I thought you were going to choose him," Jared said, his voice shaking slightly. "I was scared you were going to ignore me and choose him."

I shook my head. "Never. It never really was him. It was always you, I always loved you. I still love you. You were right, I got blinded by Edward's promises and I couldn't see he had no love for me. And that was so sweet."

Jared chuckled, "What, my being right?"

"No, sitting outside our cafe, waiting for my sorry ass. I'm sorry I made you wait that long, I'm sorry for bringing up the wedding like that and I'm so sorry for not believing you sooner."

Jared's smile was contagious and I couldn't help but return it. "All that matters is that you're here now."

We stood there for a moment in silence, our arms wrapped around each other, my head resting on his chest, my broken hand forgotten.

I lifted my head, looking at him from under my lashes. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Jared chuckled, "Wasn't sure if I was allowed to."

I stood up on my tip toes trying to reach his height, which I didn't even come close to doing. Jared's arms tightened around my waist though, lifting me the rest of the way.

I leaned in, "You're always allowed to," I whispered, before our lips came together, moving together in synchronization, expressing the love and desperation we couldn't express with words.

We pulled away when the need for air became over powering and we stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

"Now isn't this an interesting end to your wedding?" Jared teased.

I shook my head, "Not interesting, perfect." I brought my lips to his once again.

**And this is the end. Hope you guys liked it and will review ;)**


End file.
